The Broken Hearted Prince
by RagingTartis
Summary: Alexzander couldn't sleep deciding to get a late night snack, but this caused him to go down memory lane.


Alexzander didn't move lying on his bed not moving, for once in his life he was bored, still in his sleep attire Alexzander gets up to head towards the kitchen, the whole palace was silent it was late into the night. Today he dealt with many useless things around the village, old people getting into fights and others argued who should share work, Alexzander walked down the stairs till he stopped to his right the glass window fogged from the cold, seeing small snowflakes fall the village lights starts to go out. Leaving Alexzander now feeling alone he sighs continuing his journey, he then stops at the stairs base in front of him pass a open door was the ballroom, he remembered when his mother would dance with his father, he watched when he was a child he could feel their love pour into the air.

Looking down the bare hallway another memory appears, he could see himself as a child being chase by his mother, with his father at the end to catch him, Alexzander smiles at the memory as it was something they rarely do as a family.

He walked away an into the kitchen he sat down with a plate of food, as again he didn't eat dinner he really needs to stop doing that he thought to himself, as he picks away at the food on his plate another memory formed.

"Mommy..."

"Yes sweetie?" Alexzander's mother Queen Victoria was cooking as her son was sitting at the table, "why didn't Daddy come to the play..." Alexzander wanted to go with his father, knowing that his father liked plays he asked his mother if they all could go. The problem was...they didn't know his father sickness was getting worse, this was the beginning of his mother broken heart and many lies that his father would make.

The once happy family he known was gone...his mother's beautiful soul was fading, and there was nothing he could have done to help her. His father's health was the embodiment of his family's happiness, fading away as if it was still there but no one could touch as it would crumble.

Alexzander felt a single tear fall as if he was the only one that could mourn the loss of everything, his mother, his father's sickness, and being left alone in the world with no one. It scared Alexzander what was he to do as king his father never really showed him, Alexzander just made things up on his own somethings turn out good others bad, he learned by himself but he wanted his father to help him, he didn't want to feel selfish but he wanted help from his father. Alexzander wipes away the tear as he continues to eat as if nothing happened, after finishing he gets up to clean his plate he stopped as looked into the sink, his face reflected of the surface showing that he was still to young. To be king and to know what happened to his family as his father refused to tell what happened, Alexzander could still remember his father's cry's of sadness for his mother.

—-

"Hey! Dad..." Alexzander ran through the halls to find his father, as he couldn't find his mother as well, down a hall far off from the party he stopped when he heard crying. Alexzander runs to find where it was coming from, he stopped at a opened door he...he didn't move there was so much blood...

"Alexzander go find Amir please!" His father begs as he cradled his wife, covered in her blood as she lays lifeless in his arms "Victoria please my love...don't do this to me..."

"Alexzander now!" His father yells at his son who fell to the ground in shock, Alexzander ran to go find Amir. King Howard kiss his wife's cheek begging for her to stay, but he already knows it was to late as her skin was going blue. The royal wizard Amir runs in closing the door so no one could come in, Alexzander watched far off in the distance holding his mouth to cover his screams, sliding down the wall an going into ball as he to knows that his mother isn't coming back.

That day Alexzander and his father's relationship was never the same, as they both lost the only thing that kept them going in their lives.

He could hear his father's broken pleads for his mother to comeback, his blood curtailing cry's for his wife, Alexzander cried silently holding his mouth as tears ran down his face and hands.

—-

Alexzander awoken from the sad memory as more tears pour down his face, he sat back down on chair behind him laying his head on the table, letting the tears go down as many more memories came flooding back. He never really had the chance to mourn for the loss of his mother, he never really like talking about it as her voice would always come to haunt him.

"Alexzander would like to see the snow?"

"Well now what would you're father say seeing you mess with his clothes?"

"You're such a wonderful son giving me these flowers where you get them?, Alexzander!? You should know better than pull them from the garden without telling anyone!"

"Oh honey I'm not upset with you it's just you're father promised to me he would take you out, next time I see him, he'll get an earful"

Alexzander snorts at his mother's love standing up to leave as he didn't want to stay any longer, walking back to his room till he could hear giggling walking over to see who it was, the cracked door showed Elena and Isabel sitting on the bed reading.

"Elena do you think mama and papa is missing us?"

"Yes they do every day..."

"I love Elena..."

"Love you to Isa" Elena gave her sister a huge hug, both laughing an giggling Alexzander smirks at the two, he turns to leave to go back to bed.

"What are you doing out here?"

Alexzander turns to see Elena there she was holding a candle for light, wearing a Valisian sleeping attire Alexzander could see she wasn't use to it, as she was holding the front so she won't trip.

"Are you alright?, you haven't given me a snide comeback," Elena walks closer but stops "have you been crying..." Elena reaches out but Alexzander just walked away, not saying anything this worried Elena as he would poke fun at her, or give a comment telling her leave him alone. Elena goes after Alexzander it was easy as he was walking slow, he was acting like a zombie.

At the end of the hallway a tall glass window looked out to the mountains next to the village, there sat a long couch for anyone to sit an Alexzander did just that, he just sat down looking out into the empty mountains. Elena sat next to still holding the candle "Alexzander tell me did something happen is it you're father...did he..."

"No..."

"Oh...that's good I just thought that you know he...died..."

"He's still kicking...I just went down to memory lane...the sad ones, I just wanted something to eat...till I let my mind wonder... what of you?, Elena, Elena?" Alexzander looks down seeing she had fallen asleep on his arm, seeing she wasn't a night person taking the candle an blowing it out.

"Thank you...for listening to me...Elena...I like that you did...especially for a broken prince..."


End file.
